supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiranoko Family Revisited/Transcript
11 years ago.... see a sign called 11 years ago screams And now... Long Time No See Jo: "Hello, Marie-Anne. How are you doing?" Marie-Anne: "I'm doing good, thanks." Problems with Elliot and Matti Matti: "Mene pois sinä poopy-head!" (Translation: "Go away you poopy-head!") Elliot: "Shut up!" throws a quick tantrum throws a potted plant Matti: "Vihaan sinua, haluan sinun olevan kuollut!" (Translates to: "I hate you, I want you to be dead!") throws his Angry Birds plushes Elliot: "I hate you, too!" Matti: " " (Translates to: "WE ARE NOT BROTHERS ANYMORE!") Elliot: "FINE!" Discipline Naughty Chair Elliot: "YOU'RE A POO-POO FOOT!" Marie-Anne: "Elliot, that's your warning. Call me another rude name and you're going on the Naughty Chair. Do you understand?" Elliot: "NO! YOU STUPID (bleep)HOLE!" Marie-Anne: "Right, Naughty Chair for you, Elliot." Elliot: "NO!" runs and punches Agape in the womb Agape: "Elliot! Στάση! Να μια καλή θείος τώρα και είναι ωραίο να το επερχόμενο νεογέννητο ανιψιό σας! " (Translates: "Elliot! Stop! Be a good uncle now and be nice to your upcoming newborn nephew!") Elliot: "SHUT UP!" gasps Marie-Anne: "Naughty Chair, now!" growls banishes Elliot to the Naughty Chair confiscates Marie-Anne: "Your is gone for 4 minutes!" Naughty Pit punches Agape in the womb Agape: "Ωχ! Matti, παρακαλώ να είναι ένας καλός θείος τον ανιψιό σας που θα γεννηθεί σύντομα!" (Translates to: "Ouch! Matti, please be a good uncle to your nephew who will be born soon!") Joseph: "Matti, tämä on ensimmäinen varoitus. Jos booli Agape kohdussa kerran, ja sinun on menossa Naughty Pit. Onko selvä?" (Translation: "Matti, this is your first warning. If you punch Agape in the womb again, you will be going to the Naughty Pit. Is that clear?") Dining Out family is eating at a formal sit-down restaurant Marie-Anne: "Matti syö kasvis salaatti." (Translation: "Matti, eat your vegetable salad.") Joseph: "Elliot, I want you to eat your meat loaf." Elliot: "NO! I hate the smelliest meat loaf!" Matti: "Salaatti on ällöttävä ja mätä!" (Translation: "Salad is yucky and rotten!") Marie-Anne: "Vain kokeilla salaattia, kiitos." (Translation: "Just try your salad, please.") Joseph: "And Elliot, eat your meat loaf and then you can have the bread." Agape goes into Labor Agape: "Το νερό μου έσπασε! Βοήθησέ με!" (Translation: "My water broke! Help me!") Agape: "Κάποιος παρακαλώ να με βοηθήσει!" (Translation: "Somebody please help me!") Marie-Anne: "Μην ανησυχείς, Αγάπη. Έρχομαι." (Translated to: "Don't worry, Agape. I'm coming.") Agape: "Το μωρό έρχεται!" (Translated to: "The baby is coming!") Marie-Anne: "Will somebody phone an ambulance?" Joseph: "I'll get the ambulance!" gets his cell phone Matti and Elliot's Epic Tantrum Getting Ready for the Christening Jo: "The next day was Adam's christening, but Elliot and Matti were having none of it." Elliot: "Daddy, can I go to the playground?" Joseph: "Not today Elliot, " Matti: " " (Translated to: "I want to go to the playground.") Joseph: "Ei tänään Matti, " (Translated to: "Not today Matti, ") Matti: "Miksi minun täytyy mennä ristiäisiin?" (Translated to: "Why do I have to go to a christening?") Joseph: " " (Translated to: " ") Elliot: "Aw man." Jo: "But then, all of a sudden, " and Matti are angrily prancing about and jumping up and down and screaming, throwing an epic tantrum Elliot: (shouting at the top of his lungs) "WE WANT TO GO TO THE PLAYGROUND, WE WANT TO GO TO THE PLAYGROUND!!!" Joseph: "Elliot, no!" Matti: " " Joseph: "Stop that! You " Jo: "I want you to firmly tell them " Joseph: " " places Elliot on the Naughty Chair Joseph: " " places Matti on the Naughty Pit Jo: " " and Matti escape from the front door and run away to their friends' houses Akim: "Папа! Эллиот и Матти убегают!" (Translated to: "Dad! Elliot and Matti are running away!") Joseph: "No, you're not going outside! Oh no, what are we going to do?!" Jo: "We've got to catch those boys right now!" Joseph: "Honey, look after the rest of them while Jo and I " chases after Matti, who runs to Pierre's house Matti: "Yrittää pysäyttää minua nyt, minä tapan sinut!" (Translation: "Try and stop me now, I will kill you!") carries Elliot and Matti's church clothes in one arm Joseph: " " (Translated to: " ") to: Clementine (Pierre's mom): "Honey, please get your best clothes on. We're going to pick Grandpa up from the airport." Pierre: "I HATE GRANDPAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Clementine: "No, I thought you liked Grandpa. So get dressed so we are going." sees Matti through the window Gaspard (Pierre's dad): "And just where do you think you are going?" runs into Pierre's house Clementine: "It's Matti!" Pierre: "Matti! You are here!" to: chases after Elliot, who runs to Jake's house Elliot: "YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME, POO-POO FOOT! NEVER!!!" Jo: "Come back, mate! You will not be going to Jake's house today!" Elliot: "NO!" to: Allison (Jake's mom): "We're going to be late for 's birthday party " Jake: " " Allison: "Do you want to go into time out?!" bursts into Jake's house Scott (Jake's dad): "Who's that?" Jake: "Daddy, it's Elliot!" Scott: "Well, he's not coming to our house, so he has to leave now!" to: Matti, Jake and Pierre all run to the playground naked Joseph and the parents of Jake and Pierre chase after them defecates near the swings urinates on the seesaw kicks a little girl in the private area, making her fall into the sandbox sprinkles sand on the little girl, making her cry Jo: "When Joseph and I arrived at the playground to catch the boys, " Scott: "There you are boys!" parents Gaspard and Clementime take him home Gaspard: "We're taking you to the airport to pick Grandpa up!" Clementine: " " Jo: "After we got the boys home, their epic tantrums worsened even more." places Elliot and Matti, who are now in their church clothes on the Naughty Chair and the Super Naughty Pit Jo: "Elliot, you will stay here for 4 minutes and Matti, you'll stay there for 2 minutes. I expect both of you boys to not move at any time, otherwise your timeouts will start over. In addition to that, your Teletubbies, Paddington Bear, Peppa Pig, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Angry Birds toys will be gone for 3 days." confiscates the Teletubbies toys, the Peppa Pig toys, the Paddington Bear toys, the Thomas the Tank Engine toys and the Angry Birds toys arrives back with Elliot and Matti's clothes, which were left behind at their friends' houses Joseph: "Listen to me boys, I have something to tell you about Jake and Pierre, okay? Jake has to go away to his cousin's birthday party and Pierre is having his grandpa coming to stay with him for a few nights, so Pierre can't have any friends around his house when he has grandpa coming to visit him." At Church Matti: "EN HALUA PELATA PIERRE!" (Translation: "I WANT TO PLAY WITH PIERRE!") Christening Aftermath Marie-Anne: "EXCUSE ME! Get back here!" and Joseph try to stop Elliot and Matti from going to Jake and Pierre's houses Joseph: "Because you behaved unacceptably at church, no friends until tomorrow." Elliot: "I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!!!" Joseph: "Didn't I tell you before? Jake and his mommy and daddy are going to his cousin's birthday party and Pierre's grandpa is coming to stay at his house. So Pierre can't have any friends over when his grandpa is here." Jo: "Your behavior at your..." Black Sheets Elliot and Matti turn over new leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts